


Diana's Bow

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drawing, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Modelling, No sex though, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: Georgiana Darcy comes to Jane Bennet because Jane is know in certain circles for providing certain skills.Jane Bennet happily receives her.





	Diana's Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fightyourdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/gifts).



> Birthday present for my sweet sweet friend [Fightyourdragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fightyourdragon)
> 
> Beta'ed and much improved by [doctornerdington](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington) and [dr_girlfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend). Remaining flaws are mine, of course.
> 
> Doctornerdington also deserves credit for putting the idea of P&P femslash in my brain with the magnificent [I will not send this letter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7140773) that I heartily recommend you read. 
> 
> I borrowed the term ‘signale’ from Jacqueline Carey (though if you’re into period bondage, I assume you recognise that term). I realised suddenly the stoplight system would not work in an era without stoplights, so I used the seasons instead.

_ Dearest Georgiana, _

_ Thank you for your letter. It lifted my spirits to hear your performance in London was so well-received. Now, as pertains to your request: I would be delighted if you were to join me here. The house is quiet now even though my formal mourning period is over.  _

_ Please write to me to inform me when you will join me. I will make sure there is a room made ready for you. _

_ Yours, _

_ Jane _

 

She goes over her letter, seeing if she divulged more than she should. Georgiana, beautiful musical Georgiana, is taking the London ball season by storm. Her letters describe the lively bustle of the London season that Jane remembers well, though it feels a lifetime ago. As she folds the letter she tries to imbue it with her best wishes for her sister’s sister-in-law. She leaves it for the postman to find, and goes on to write to her mother, as she does every week, and then to Lizzy.

 

_ Dear Lizzy, _

_ How are things at Pemberley? Are you dreadfully busy with the household? Or do you have time to read something interesting? Are you well?  _

_ Since the weather turned sunny, the farmers are out weeding, keeping the soil light. They tell me this is crucial to give the crop’s roots space to grow. Lizzy, there is so much about the estate I am still learning! Remember when we were young and thought for certain we knew everything worth knowing?  _

_ Another thing: I will have a guest soon, and I suspect I have you to thank for it. Your sister-in-law wrote to me asking for permission to stay at the cottage. I have written her to tell her she is very welcome indeed. I look forward to seeing her, and hearing of her experiences in London.  _

_ I hope this letter finds you well, my dear Lizzy. _

_ Your sister Jane _

 

Jane proceeds with the rest of her week trying to maintain a sense of calm, to soothe her jangling nerves by going through things much like she always does. When the letter from Georgiana arrives, she accepts it, pays for the delivery and proceeds to make tea before opening it.

_ Dear Jane, _

_ Weather permitting, I plan to arrive next week Friday, so that we might spend the weekend days together. On Monday, I would travel on to Pemberley to see my brother and his wife. Please let me know if this is acceptable for you. _

_ Yours, _

_ Georgiana  _

 

Jane replies immediately that the proposed time is acceptable. She starts instructing her housekeeper about making a room and setting a menu. And then, just in case, she begins other, more intimate, preparations. She makes to her room and opens the private, locked box that stays hidden under her bed. Her ropes are not a secret, precisely: there is a group of women that signal to each other in code their desires. Jane is known to some of them to cater to a very specific one: she can correct lovingly, a rare skill indeed. 

 

On Friday afternoon, Georgiana arrives. Jane is at the door to welcome her herself with a embrace before ushering her into the drawing room. They spend the afternoon talking about the season’s gossip from London as well as Georgiana’s studies. They take supper together and sit by the fireside after the sun has set. Jane has sent the servants home after setting up dinner, telling herself that it is fine to feel hopeful, and not presumptive at all. Georgiana clears her throat. Jane recognises the shifting.

“I hear you entertain other women?” Georgiana starts carefully.

“Indeed I do. I have found the company of women stimulating.” She omits how she is completely uninterested in men these days. Georgiana nods, clearly unsure how to proceed. Jane smiles encouragingly at her. 

“I find that lately, I’ve craved...correction.” Georgiana says carefully. “I’ve worn corsets and had my boots laced as tightly as they may go, but there is only so much a servant can do. Jane, can you help me?”

“I think you’ll find that I can.” Jane says confidently. “But first, I need to understand what you need, what you lack, so that I may provide it.”

Georgiana takes a moment to gather her thoughts, trying to give sound to the feelings she had kept silent for as long as she could remember. “My piano tutor, she used to adjust my posture. I enjoyed that. But most of all, I miss…” Georgiana frowns, pushing the words out of her mouth with great difficulty. “I miss the physicality of my youth.” It comes out as a tumble of words. 

Jane nods thoughtfully without replying, giving Georgiana time to add any other thing she might wish. From earlier friends she knows that what gets mentions in the second instance is no less important than what people offer up first. When Georgiana remains silent, Jane offers a question. 

“Your tutor, was she ever forceful with you?”

“Never. I was a very well behaved child.” Georgiana says with pride.

“I have no doubt of that. Now the trick is to find the bad woman wanting to be found out.” Jane says smilingly. “Have you ever worn a harness?”

“I am afraid not.” Georgiana replies cautiously. “What would that entail?” Her eyes betray as much curious excitement as shock, a mixture Jane has observed often when saying these words out loud. 

“As much or as little as you are comfortable with.” 

“That is not much of an answer,” Georgiana observes.

Jane is delighted to discern a mixture of defiance and intrigue in her friend’s eyes. Silently she vows to do right by Georgiana in whatever way she will accept. She gets up and walks over to her secretaire. From underneath her writing implements she takes a slim folder of drawings. She returns to the fireside.

“Now, a word of warning. Some of the people in these drawings are in the nude. This is not something I require, but it is often the case for the people who are drawn.” Jane says.

“Consider me forewarned.” Georgiana says, curiosity clearly winning over whatever reservations she might have. 

Jane opens the folder that holds several drawings of men and women alike. Many of them are posed carefully, being held in ropes. 

“They are beautiful.” Georgiana says breathlessly. “Is that your work?”

Jane smiles softly at her: “yes, this is all my own work.”

“Wait, do you mean the drawings of the rope?” Georgiana asks.

“Yes.” Jane says, teasing her gently. “Some of my friends enjoy modelling for me when they are restrained. It’s not a requirement on my part, and of course they get a few pictures to keep for themselves too.” She is pleased to see Georgiana’s eyes going wide with desire. 

“Can you –, I mean, could I?”

“Anything you want, within certain parameters.”

“What kind of parameters?”

“I do not enjoy inducing pain.” Jane says strictly. “Humiliating tasks might be arranged, but I will not degrade my friends. I enjoy drawing, but as I said, it’s not a requirement on my part.” She closes the folder and looks Georgiana over. “Though truth be told, I suspect you would make an exquisite model. I enjoy rope work, as you can see. Many people find a form of liberation in these constraints.”

“I do think I might be one of those people.” Georgiana says, her cheeks flushing. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. It is on offer, after all.”

“But how will you know to untie me?” Georgiana asks.

“That is a very clever question. Most people agree on a signale, a specific term beforehand to end the entanglement. Sometimes, I suggest having a signal to request a pause, as well as a  _ signale _ .”

“How do people choose their signale?” Georgiana asks.

“It depends. It has to be something you remember easily, but not something that is easily confused.” Georgiana purses her lips, evidently trying to come up with an acceptable word. “I insist on a signale,” Jane adds, “especially when I’m quite certain this the first time you’ve engaged in this kind of practice?” Georgiana casts her eyes down, which is all the answer Jane needs. “There is no shame in being a novice. In fact, I’m honoured you would entrust me with this.” Georgiana looks pensive. “I have another suggestion. Would it suit you if we use ‘summer’ for good, and ‘winter’ for stop? We could even use ‘autumn’ for taking a short break.”

“I think that might work.” Georgiana nods. “Will we start tonight?”

“I will show you the attic tonight, but I think we should retire afterwards.”

Georgiana tries her best to mask her disappointment, but Jane notices it anyway. She offers no false consolation. 

 

They make their way up the stairs quietly by the light of their candles, an extra shawl around their necks to protect from the cold. Jane opens the door, and lets Georgiana in. The room is sparsely furnished: there is a large bed, an easel with a chair, and a dresser. During the day, light would come in from the large windows. Georgiana puts her candle on the dresser and carefully sits down on the bed.

“Did I tell you you could sit down?” Jane asks sharply. Georgiana immediately moves to get up as if bitten. “I’m sorry.” Jane says, feeling genuinely apologetic. “In my house, most things are up for discussion, even with servants. In here, I normally give orders and expect them to be followed.” Georgiana’s eyes go wide with want. “However, that is not quite the case between us. So I ask for your forgiveness.”

“You are wholeheartedly pardoned for giving me what I want.” Georgiana says with a coy smile. 

“Thank you.” Jane says with a smile, but quietly, she reflects that Georgiana is going to be trouble, though of the very best kind. “Well then, now that you know what tomorrow will bring, shall we retire to our beds?” Jane suggest.

Georgiana’s face betrays that she considers rebelling for a moment, but thinks better of it. “Yes, we shall likely both need all our strength tomorrow.” Georgiana says, making a show of her obedience. 

 

They pick up their candles and make their way downstairs. Jane shows Georgiana her room. The guestroom is small, but warmly decorated with a drawing of flowers on the wall. The luggage has already been moved into the room. Jane only has to tell her guest to make herself comfortable.

“The bed has been warmed. Feel free to get up whenever you feel like it. I am an early bird, but I recognise it’s not for everyone. When you’re ready to start the day, you can call for a girl if you want.”

“Will we break fast together?” Georgiana asks.

“If you get up early enough.” Jane smiles with an edge of teasing. “The cook knows you’re here. She seems to have decided to take up London’s season as a personal challenge.”

“I’ll make sure to pass on my thanks.” Georgiana says nodding in understanding.

“Good girl.” Jane is delighted to see a hint of a shiver by way of Georgiana’s response. “Sleep well.” 

“Thank you. Good night.” 

Jane leaves the small bedroom and goes back downstairs. She considers writing Lizzy another letter, but decides against it. Lizzy is supportive of her sister’s happiness, but not similarly inclined. She will likely misunderstand what is developing between Georgiana and Jane. She walks around the ground floor for a while and eventually decides to go to sleep.

 

On Saturday morning, Jane wakes up early in the morning as is her habit. She calls for her maidservant to help her dress and lead her downstairs. She takes a cup of coffee and a bowl of porridge to break fast and starts to consider how she’ll spend her morning. The housekeeper joins her at the table, asking for instructions. She requests a soup for lunch, and leaves dinner to the cook’s discretion. 

“Is Miss Darcy a – special friend, madam?” Jane smiles at the woman’s impertinence. Despite what her father predicted, her gentle nature has ensured her staff’s loyalty.

“You know she is. Ensure we are undisturbed when we take to the attic, if you would.” 

“Yes, madam.” 

She dithers over her mending, and then makes herself laugh trying to imagine Lizzy recounting her behaviour. After half an hour - or two hours, she’s not sure she can tell the difference, she puts down her needle and goes to the stairs. She hears Georgiana move around in her chamber. She smiles to herself and makes her way to the attic.

 

She goes over her collection of ropes, considering what might be suitable for Georgiana. She seems a young woman of a strong mind, which is a good thing. When surrendering, it is important to know one’s own mind, Jane has found. She strokes over the various bunches of ropes, feeling the variations in their texture. Not the coarsest she has, she decides, or at least not yet. She takes a softer texture, several lengths of it, considering her options for the day. Absorbed in her process of considering and choosing, she only registers Georgiana entering the room when she hears the soft knock. 

“Come in, come in,” Jane says. Georgiana is wearing a delicate undress over her sleeping gown. “Have you had a good night’s sleep?” Georgiana looks guilty for a moment, and Jane smiles at her. “Excited?” she asks. 

Georgiana nods. “Yes madam.” And then, almost shyly: “Is it acceptable for me to call you madam?”

Jane nods: “Of course. It is something of a custom in our circles.” Georgiana seems cheered by the notion of being included in ‘our circles’. “I thought I might transform you this morning, and do some sketching. Do you object?”

“No, madam. That sounds… just right.”

“Very well. Strip for me.” Jane turns around after the command, to set up her drawing set, clearly expecting to be obeyed though Georgiana has always had a maid on hand to help with her clothes. Jane takes a few sheets of paper from the dresser, and her pencils without so much as looking at Georgiana. She organises her drawing station and turns around, her face stern. “Well?”

“I don’t know where to start.” Georgiana says gesturing at her clothes. Jane lifts an eyebrow but does not offer assistance. “Oh, I see.” Georgiana takes off her undress, but then finds herself without a place to put it. She looks at the floor, looks back up to Jane, who looks back at her impatiently. Georgiana drops the undress.

“Is that how careful you want me to be?” Jane asks pointedly.

“Excuse me, madam. I have, I can’t.” Georgiana starts to stammer. In different circumstances, Jane would take pity and show her how to look after her clothes. But now, she folds her arms and looks at the dresser. “Of course, yes.” Georgiana says, and bends over to pick up her garment. 

“Bottom drawer.” Jane says as coolly as she can manage. “Good girl. Now your nightshirt.”

There is no art or subtlety in how Georgiana undresses. Jane is helplessly charmed by the enthusiasm she exudes, even if it is mixed with little practical sense or notion of performance. 

“Underwear and stockings.” Jane commands, taking her seat and sketching the first lines. Nothing large or detailed, but the curve of buttock, a crease of the elbow. And then she sees Georgiana in her full natural glory. She is a sight to behold. For a moment, Jane allows herself to feel jealous of the man who will get to keep her. Her dark hair, pulled back into a braid is echoed on her pudenda. Her breasts and hips are not quite as wide as some women, but they fit her young woman’s body. 

“Diana’s bow,” she decides. “That is how I will draw you. Put your knickers back on.” 

 

She directs Georgiana to kneel on a pillow on the bed and starts her rope work by putting two lengths of rope over Georgiana’s torso, so that they cross over her chest. She leaves some slack, mostly because she needs some leeway later, but also in recognition that this is the first time Georgiana has consciously chosen to do this. It can be a heady experience, as earlier friends have told her.

“How does this feel?” she asks.

“More, please, madam.” Georgiana says.

Very well then, as expected. She adds new ropes, creating a diamond shaped pattern over her back and chest, ever tightening the ropes closer, until they start to leave an impression on the soft white flesh. Georgiana starts to relax into the experience, gifting Jane with her trust, going a little slack underneath the pressure.

“Season?” Jane asks when the pattern reaches completion.

“Summer,” Georgiana says without hesitation.

Jane nods. This matches her own observation of Georgiana’s condition. “You are a delight,” she praises earnestly. “How do you feel about your wrists tied together? On your back?”

“Yes, definitely summer.” Georgiana says, a little breathier than before.

Jane returns to take out three lengths of softer rope, and guides Georgiana’s arms to her back. She loops one end of rope around each arm and then uses the third to cross the wrists, forcing Georgiana to push out her chest, and thus pressing the ropes even more deeply into her skin. Georgiana moans in pleasure. “Very good, pet.” Jane praises absentmindedly, and then catches herself. She takes a moment to observe Georgiana’s reaction, but seeing nothing but contentment, she foregoes self-incrimination and pulls.

“You’re going to hold this pose for a while. If you start to lose sensation anywhere, you must say so, understood?” Jane says. Georgiana just nods. “I need to hear you say it, pet.” Jane says. It jars Georgiana out of her relaxation for a bit.

“Summer. I understand. I will hold this pose until I lose sensation anywhere. Or you release me.” Georgiana says.

Jane strokes her hair. “Excellent.” 

With that gentle motion, Georgiana slips back into that state of deep relaxation so many women come to Jane for. 

 

Jane takes her seat by the easel, and starts working. She starts with a few small sketches of details that are hard to get exactly right: the slope of hands, the curve of that not-quite smile. Confident that her hands know how to capture the lines, she starts working on the actual piece, which she titles Diana’s Bow. She captures the pose, the outward curve of the chest, and the hollow of the back, its delicate tensions. Next time, she promises herself, I’ll ask if I can tie her wrists to her ankles. The features of the face she leaves blank. She loves this part, losing herself in capturing the delight of her friend, and she will not compromise her safety, not now when tying her up and not afterwards. The ringing of a bell downstairs breaks her focus. She puts down her pencil, and gets up.

“Thank you, pet,” she says softly to Georgiana. “I’m going to release you now.” Georgiana makes a sound of protest, which Jane mostly ignores in favour of untying the ropes that cross her wrists, and then the rope over her arms. Jane massages Georgiana’s hands and fingers to restore circulation, and resists her impulse to kiss them. That was not part of their agreement, at least not this time. She unties the ropes over her chest with equal care. To end the proceedings, she takes the nightgown from the bottom drawer. She extends a hand to help Georgiana to get up, and helps her back into the gown. 

“There you go.” Jane says. “Like new.” She smooths the gown over, careful to maintain a certain distance. Georgiana is having none of it, and turns around to wrap her arms around Jane. Jane returns the gesture, holding her friend as closely as she can, stroking her back, waiting for a cue what Georgiana might need. Georgiana, ever the good pet, cuts through her thinking with a growling stomach.

“Let’s see to that, then.” Jane says. “Do you need a maid to help you to get dressed?”

“Yes, please.”

“Just wait here for a moment.” Jane says and she goes downstairs. In her room, she chimes for the maid, who comes promptly. 

“Miss Darcy will need assistance getting dressed in a moment,” Jane announces, and returns back upstairs. She finds Georgiana already wearing her undress. 

“The maid is waiting for you. If you’ll follow me?” She leads the way back downstairs and delivers Georgiana back to her room. “We’ll take dinner when you’re ready.”

 

They dine on a bowl of white soup, followed by roast partridges. 

“Are you feeling well?” Jane asks, heartened to see Georgiana tuck in with obvious appetite. 

“Yes, I’m feeling excellent. Was I any good?” Georgiana asks.

“You were perfect.” Jane replies. “Do you want to see the sketches?”

“Can I? I’d be thrilled.”

“Of course. You’re in them,” Jane says. “We’ll have a look later.” She takes a moment to formulate her question. She settles eventually on: “Was it what you wanted?” 

Georgiana blushes a little. “I enjoyed it.” Jane bites her cheek, knowing that often silence is the best way to coax out a confession. “I do wish to do it again. I just… I might want more, even.”

Jane relaxes, and exhales slowly. She dips her head, pretending to focus on her fork. “That might be arranged. Though perhaps not this weekend, since you might not want to invite questions from your brother the day after tomorrow.”

Georgiana nods in understanding. “Another time then?”

“You have my word.” Jane shivers with anticipation and begins to lay her plans.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like sharing this fic, [here's the tumblr link](http://hedwig-dordt.tumblr.com/post/159820359992/dianas-bow-hedwigdordt-pride-and-prejudice).


End file.
